<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Age Love Song by minayuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802781">Space Age Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri'>minayuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Julian Bashir, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holodecks/Holosuites, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Dancing, Top Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers Elim Garak and Julian Bashir share a romantic and intimate evening together in the Holosuite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Age Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely warm night, the ethereal starlit night sky with the luminescent soft glow of the full moon. The atmosphere itself was serene with lush trees and trellises of beautiful flowers among the landscape. Soft piano music was playing in the background on a record player.</p><p>Assorted Terran potted plants decorated the terrace and there was a gentle breeze in the night air.</p><p>Elim Garak and his young lover, Julian Bashir began their evening date with a lovely candlelit dinner on the outside terrace, enjoying each other’s company filled with amiable conversation. </p><p>The young doctor was wearing a charming suit Garak had made for him, a dark grey jacket that reached down to his natural waist and matching sleek looking trousers that accentuated his lovely, long legs. He also wore a beautiful and soft-looking lapis lazuli colored silk shirt. Garak himself wore an elegant maroon colored tunic with copper trim on the hemline, cuffs, and collarbone with black silk trousers.</p><p>Garak stood up, walking towards the table where the record player - a direct-drive turntable rested, and placed another record on the platter of the device. An enchanting classical music piece by an infamous Terran 18th century music composer began to play - a flute and harp concerto by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Prior research Elim had studied on his PADD showed him how to operate it.</p><p>The Cardassian walked back towards his adoring Human lover, who was smiling with his bright smile and a glimmer in those gorgeous hazel eyes.</p><p>The charismatic tailor gave a slight bow. He extended his hand towards his radiant golden-skinned doctor with his captivating smile, azure eyes gleaming. Garak raised an eye ridge and asked…</p><p>“May I have this dance, my dear?”</p><p>“Yes, my darling Elim.” The younger man answered, connecting his own hand with his beloved.</p><p>Elim and Julian began dancing slowly together, holding one another closely. Both men were looking into one another’s eyes as they danced, Garak had one hand wrapped around Julian’s slender waist and the other grasping Julian’s hand lovingly with his own. Julian rested his other hand on Garak’s strong shoulder, occasionally caressing the neck ridge.</p><p>The two men smiled at one another with so much affection and love, the azure eyes of the Cardassian glimmered at the feeling of having his beloved doctor in his arms who looked at him with those adoring hazel eyes of his and the warm smile that melted his heart.</p><p>Beginning at a fated meeting between them in the Replimat many years ago, Garak and Julian formed an instant connection as both became drawn to the other during their brief introductory conversation. Soon enough they developed a friendship; sharing weekly lunches at various restaurants on the Promenade and occasionally having a drink together at Quark’s for a nightcap, learning about one another’s society and culture, debating literature, and engaging each other in impassioned repartee. </p><p>Their bond to each other grew closer with every year that passed. Although, certain trials came along that tested their close friendship. </p><p>Eventually, over time their feelings for one another had grown into love. </p><p>“You’re becoming quite the natural at dancing, Elim.”</p><p>“I had an excellent teacher, my dear. My sincerest gratitude for your invaluable instruction.”</p><p>“And I am grateful to you for this beautiful evening, love.”</p><p>“I’m pleased my sweet Julian; this is my gift to you. Any time you have a vexing day in the Infirmary, you can use this program to refresh your mind when you need it.”</p><p>“You will join me though, after all, I can only enjoy it fully when you’re here with me.”</p><p>“Of course I will, if that is what you desire.” Garak then pressed a loving kiss to Julian’s lush lips.</p><p>“I want you to, Elim. We can share poetry out here on the terrace, enjoy each other’s company in a more intimate setting, and find respite whenever we need it.”</p><p>“As long as they’re not the works by Shakespeare, then I’ll be more than happy to join you. There’s a fine collection of poetry written by Iloja of Prim that would suit a setting like this.”</p><p>“I’ve read the poems by Walt Whitman, particularly “Leaves of Grass”. He’s a famous 19th century American poet whose works I feel you can appreciate.”</p><p>“Then it’s a date my dear, I look forward to you sharing the poetry of Walt Whitman with me.”</p><p>“We could always write our own poetry.” Julian blushed. “Wouldn’t that be a special thing we could do for one another?”</p><p>“I’d love to, Julian.”</p><p>Elim relished spending time with Julian, now it was even more special since they’ve taken the next steps in their long relationship together and became lovers. Garak pulled Julian closer against him and kissed him with all the passion he felt in his heart for his dear Doctor. Julian responded beautifully as he opened his mouth to allow Elim’s tongue inside. Julian wrapped his arms around Garak’s strong back while Elim had both of his around his Julian’s slim waist. For the moment they stopped dancing to bask in the delights of their drawn-out kiss, Garak’s tongue caressing the inside of Julian’s velvety mouth and loving the sweet moans Julian was making.</p><p>“I love you, Elim.” Julian said breathlessly as he parted from their kiss.</p><p>“And I you, my dear Julian.” Garak pressed another breathtaking kiss to those reddened lips, the taste of Julian’s mouth intoxicating and addictive.</p><p>Julian felt the stirrings of arousal and let his beloved feel him.</p><p>“I want you, Elim…darling.” Julian whispered in Garak’s ear in his sultry voice, licking at an ear ridge seductively.</p><p>The sensation sent a wave of desire lancing through Garak’s inner core. He so wanted to make love with his sweet Julian. What a delightful evening this was turning out to be for the Cardassian.</p><p>“Then shall we head to the bedroom, my lovely Julian?” Garak teasingly inquired, his honeyed voice crooning in Julian’s ear as he nipped at the lobe making the young doctor groan.</p><p>“Oh yes, my stunning Elim.” Julian then favored Elim with that desirous gaze with his dilated, dark eyes and licking his lips in a slow, sexy fashion.</p><p>“It is you who is the stunning one, my dear.”</p><p>Garak grazed one of his grey hands down to Julian’s pert arse to fondle and caress it, making Julian moan deeply. </p><p>“I’ll always think of you as stunning, sexy in every way imaginable.” Julian made his point with fiery kisses on his lips, filled with ardent lust for his lover.</p><p>All the love and desire the Cardassian felt from his treasured doctor in those delicious kisses and adoring words he spoke made Elim’s heart fill with overwhelming joy from the affections Julian bestowed upon him.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed now, my handsome Cardassian.”</p><p>Garak’s azure eyes darkened, his pupils dilating and giving Julian a lascivious grin that made Julian melt in his lover’s embrace.</p><p>“Give me a moment to turn off the record player, you head on inside and I’ll follow.” Garak then let go of Julian to walk over towards the table on the terrace patio.</p><p>Julian took off his shoes and socks at the entrance of the loft, which was dimly lit. He took note of the décor of the interior and saw the great attention to detail. It was done in the early 21st century aesthetic with the neutral color tones, open spaces, and very much attuned to nature. The flooring was made of bamboo as he walked towards the spiral staircase to head up to the bedroom. </p><p>Garak trailed after him, placing his own shoes and socks next to Julian’s to follow him to the bedroom.</p><p>The bedroom was cozy, far more-so than their respective quarters on the station. The large bed was covered in white silk sheets and the bedcover was soft to the touch. Julian sat down on the firm, yet comfortable bed, placing one of the plush pillows in his arms and hugged it. He relished the feeling of being able to lie his head on such soft and relaxing pillows. Garak smiled deeply seeing his beloved look so content.</p><p>“Thank you so much Elim, this is such a lovely gift and I appreciate it greatly.”</p><p>“I hoped it would please you my dearest love and I’m so glad that it does.” Elim gently spoke.</p><p>“This is all very beautiful; you must have done quite a bit of research when you designed this program.” Julian noted.</p><p>“Most certainly, I must say this period of home décor of Earth’s history is quite pleasing to the eyes. A vast improvement over those of the previous century. Mrs. O’Brien offered her suggestions in the designs and the various plants that would look lovely that I agreed to.” Garak stated.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to compliment Keiko too when I see her next.”</p><p>Julian then placed the pillow back and stood to place his arms around Elim.</p><p>“Now, let’s enjoy the pleasure of passionate lovemaking on this bed. I want to feel your beautiful, solid Cardassian body and exquisite ridges and scales.” Julian purred.</p><p>“As I desire to feel your sweet, silky, and smooth skin and taste every delicious part of you.” Elim whispered in his beautiful Julian’s ear, breathing in his intoxicating spicy and musky scent.</p><p>Elim and Julian shared a deep and passionate kiss, intertwining their tongues together and held each other close with Julian holding his lover’s strong back and Elim held Julian’s slim hips in his broad, grey hands.</p><p>After a few moments, they parted from the kiss.</p><p>Garak then got to work on removing Julian’s clothing, first he started with the jacket. He gazed deeply at his lover’s passionate visage as he took off the jacket in a sensual manner. The jacket was then placed neatly on a comfortable sitting chair next to the bed. Next came the silk shirt, slowly starting from the collar down Garak unbuttoned it, revealing Julian’s tantalizing golden-bronze skin to his sight. Elim licked his lips hungrily as he saw those sweet, pert nipples he adored pleasuring with his mouth that made Julian lusciously moan. Julian’s arousal could be seen as his erection tented the slacks he wore, which were starting to feel constrictive.</p><p>“Shall I do something about this, my dear? Garak teased as he caressed Julian’s crotch with the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Ohhh…please Elim.” Julian moaned, his breaths becoming harsher as his arousal heightened.</p><p>“With pleasure, darling.” Garak crooned in that voice that made Julian’s libido rise further.</p><p>Once Garak unbuttoned the last two buttons of his lapis lazuli colored shirt, he removed it in the same fashion as the jacket and allowed himself the pleasure of caressing the pectorals of Julian’s beautiful chest with his broad palms, feeling his lover’s heartbeat. The shirt was then laid down on the seat of the chair, folded neatly with his tailor’s precision. Then he began the intimate process of removing Julian’s trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper. Julian stood patiently as the Cardassian took them off his long, shapely legs that Garak adored.</p><p>Garak took note of the younger man’s erection jutting out from the skimpy undergarment he was wearing.</p><p>“Hmm…quite provocative a garment you’re wearing my dearest. It’s barely containing your excitement.” Elim then pressed a kiss at the tip, letting his tongue caress it.</p><p>“Elim, oh Elim…please, love. Oh please, I need more.” Julian pleaded, wanting Garak to pleasure him orally and take the edge off.</p><p>“Don’t fret my sweet, I’ll never deny you anything.” Elim spoke in a honeyed tone, caressing the bare skin of Julian’s silky and well-rounded buttocks in his hands making Julian whimper.</p><p>Garak kneeled down and slid off the black silk thong Julian wore to reveal his lovely, rosy erection to his gaze.</p><p>“My beautiful Julian, you’re truly exquisite. You should see how seductive you look right now with that wanton expression on your face.”</p><p>Garak then reached with one hand down between Julian’s legs to grasp his balls gently, just applying enough pressure.</p><p>“Oh Elim, my darling. Yes, oh yes touch me…I love how you caress me there.” Julian moaned as he spread his legs a little more to give Elim better access.</p><p>“Your sweet moans are music to my ears, my sweetest love. Such a lovely voice.” Garak then let his tongue lave the glans around Julian’s erection, relishing the intoxicating and passionate noises the young Human was making.</p><p>“Elim, oh Elim, yes, yes, that feels so good, my love.” Julian panted as Garak stimulated his sexual organ, while massaging the cheeks of his buttocks with his other hand.</p><p>“Then this should feel even better, my dearest.” Elim then took the length of Julian’s penis in his mouth, grinning to himself as the pitch of Julian’s moan’s increased.</p><p>“Elim! Oh god! Oh, oh yes, ahhh!! Yes! Yes!” Julian cried out as Elim’s skilled mouth fueled his passion, as it applied just enough pressure and loving how the Cardassian’s expert tongue caressed his hard cock.</p><p>Garak felt Julian’s hands come down on his shoulders as the Human needed something to hold onto, his legs quivered under the weight of such incredible sensations below his waist. The older man sucked on his lover’s sex, taking him deeply and groaning his own pleasure. He loved the feeling of his Julian bucking his hips in his desire, hearing his name being wailed out like a tantric mantra.</p><p>The Cardassian’s own libido was reacting to all of the passionate noises coming out Julian’s sultry mouth, his ajan becoming swollen and wet. He also felt himself begin to evert.</p><p>Julian kept his gaze locked onto Elim’s throughout, looking deeply into those azure eyes that peered into his own with such overwhelming lust. The fire in his veins was making his heated body become an inferno, the red-hot sensations fueling the pressure in his groin. A sheen of sweat formed on his body.</p><p>“Elim…I want to come, I’m close, oh god I’m close…” Julian panted harshly.</p><p>Garak gave a nod in acknowledgement, ready to take the delicious and musky taste of Julian’s seed in his waiting mouth. He took the hand that was on Julian’s lovely arse, taking his middle and index fingers within the cleft to reach the rim of Julian’s anus and gave it a gentle rubbing.</p><p>The white-heat within Julian built up rose to fever pitch and with a shout, came and his semen was being swallowed by his lover, taking it all in and not letting a single drop spill. Garak’s expertise in giving fellatio was masterful. Julian favored Garak with gentle caresses on his silky black mane, facial ridges, chufa, and around his ears, looking at his darling Cardassian with so much love in his eyes.</p><p>Elim looked back up at Julian once he sucked all of his lover’s delicious, musky essence and saw the disheveled state the young doctor was in, with his hair out of place and a slight lost expression.</p><p>Julian took a moment to collect himself. </p><p>“Let me undress you now, my love.” Julian ached to touch his lover’s gorgeous naked form.</p><p>Garak responded as he gently released the sensitive organ from his mouth and stood up.</p><p>“Firstly, will you be so kind as to place this on the bedside table for me.” Garak then reached into his right pants pocket to take out a tube of lubricant he had brought with him and handed it to Julian.</p><p>
  <i>It warms up nicely, creates a silky glide, and has that nice spicy aroma.</i>
</p><p>“This is the one I like most.” Julian beamed.</p><p>“I’m pleased that it does, my lovely Julian. The pleasurable effect on you as I work it inside of your tight walls sure is quite a luscious feeling.” Garak purred low, giving Julian that predatory gaze.</p><p>Julian felt his penis begin to thicken once again, the voice of his seductive lover a powerful aphrodisiac.</p><p>Garak set aside Julian’s now neatly folded trousers on the seat of the chair on top of the neatly folded silk shirt and laid the younger man’s skimpy thong on top of it. Julian placed the tube of lubricant on the bedside table and went towards his Elim to undress the older man.</p><p>Julian wrapped his arms around his cherished Elim to give him a loving kiss on his lips and Garak placed his own hands on the small of Julian’s back and stroked it soothingly as he responded to his young lover’s kiss. They let their tongues massage one another and Julian could taste the lingering flavor of his semen in the Cardassian’s mouth. The lovers kissed for a few moments longer before they parted so Julian could concentrate on undressing Garak.</p><p>The young Human carefully began his work on unfastening Elim’s exquisitely made tunic, he looked into his lover’s visage and the gentle smile he graced him with, the smile of the older man’s complete trust in his precious love. Julian had only done this once before and he tried to keep his lust in check, so he wouldn’t tear a single stitch from Garak’s intricate tunic. Julian couldn’t forgive himself if he did. He wanted to treat the garment with revered respect.</p><p>“You’re doing so well my darling, I’m so delighted in the great care you’re bestowing my tunic, exercising patience in its removal.” Garak mused.</p><p>“Thank you my wonderful Elim, it always pleases me to know I’m doing something right, especially for you who I love so much.” Julian wistfully spoke.</p><p>“My dearest Julian, I always place the greatest trust in everything you do.” Garak then favored his young lover with a gentle kiss on his right hand.</p><p>“As I do I; my nurturing Elim.” Julian felt a few tears run down his cheeks. “I love you so Elim, eternally.”</p><p>Garak’s heart filled with emotion seeing those tears and he soothed his lover with a tender kiss to his lovely mouth.</p><p>“I love you forevermore Julian, my treasure” Elim then kissed his Julian once more.</p><p>Elim dried Julian’s remaining tears from his cheeks with loving care, using the pads of his thumbs and Julian resumed unfastening his lover’s tunic.</p><p>A few more moments passed and Julian carefully removed the tunic from Elim’s body, the Cardassian assisted Julian in taking it off.</p><p>Underneath, Garak wore a thermal undershirt. Julian took note of the darkened neck ridges and the bluish tinting of his lover’s chula. He gave it a gentle kiss which made Elim sigh in deep pleasure.</p><p>The Human then walked over to where a bureau was situated in the bedroom and neatly folded Elim’s tunic the way he’d seen numerous times. Garak watched the graceful form of his lover’s slim and beautiful naked body, increasing his hunger. He felt himself everting even more.</p><p>Julian walked back towards Elim to remove the rest of his clothing, he wanted to worship his gorgeous Elim’s exquisite body and run his hands all over those wonderful ridges and scales he had become addicted to. To nibble and caress them with his tongue. So many delightful sensations to feel and taste.</p><p>The undershirt came off easily and Julian’s eyes roamed the solid upper body of his beloved.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful Elim, alluring and sexy.” Julian praised, licking his lips in desire.</p><p>It always filled Elim with so much pride knowing that his Julian found him attractive and he smiled warmly at the young Human.</p><p>“I’m touched by such sweet adoration, my dear.”</p><p>“Only for you, my love.” Julian responded as he placed the undershirt where Garak had draped his suit jacket on the chair.</p><p>Julian momentarily massaged Elim’s neck ridges in his hands, paying special attention to the kinath’U with his mouth on one of them, biting and licking at the swollen ridge making the Cardassian hiss in pleasure.</p><p>Garak put his arms around Julian’s slender waist and pulled him close the source of his aching arousal.</p><p>“Do you feel me, my Julian? My prUt is aching for you and I’m so wet down there. I want to thrust deeply into you, my darling - to the very core of you and hear those sweet moans and cries.” Garak crooned passionately in Julian’s right ear, nibbling on it.</p><p>Julian’s eyes fluttered as his lover’s everted prUt pressed up against his groin. The Human’s own sex hardened even more and he longed to have Elim’s silky cock buried in his tight entrance. He then removed his hands and mouth from Elim’s neck ridges for the time being to remove his trousers.</p><p>Despite his desperation to become one with his lover, Julian unfastened and unzipped the trousers with deft movements of his skillful fingers. The crotch area was dampened from the slick of the older man’s ajan. Garak lifted his legs so Julian could remove the trousers, Julian caught sight of the elegant arches of Elim’s scaled feet and made a hungry noise.</p><p>“Does something interest you, my dearest?” Garak teased lightly.</p><p>Garak knew how much the younger man adored his feet. At times his Julian could be so obvious, but that’s what he found so charming about him.</p><p>Julian blushed coquettishly while folding Elim’s trousers and set them next to his own on the chair.</p><p>Finally, the briefs were the last thing to be removed before Julian could gaze at the divine nude form of his lover. Elim’s prUt tented his undergarments and a more defined wet patch from the slick of his ajan. The younger man bent down on his knees to remove it, when he did Julian placed his lips on the tapered head of the everted prUt and gave it a lingering kiss, caressing the organ with his tongue.</p><p>Julian then stood again and placed the undergarment across the armrest of the chair, sights set back towards Garak, gaze filled with lust beheld the marvel that was his lover’s perfect, solid body. The beauty of Elim’s exquisite ridges and scales adorning his grey skin. Garak’s arousal in his entrancing, sultry gaze - that wicked smile making Julian’s desire heighten.</p><p>“Come into my arms, my dearest Julian.”</p><p>Julian launched himself into Elim’s embrace and the two men latched their mouths to one another in a hungry kiss, Julian’s hands caressing the scales on the Cardassian’s back going up to his sturdy neck to massage the darkened ridges and applying more pressure to further inflame his lover. Garak’s prUt was now fully everted and grinded up against Julian’s own sex. The older man’s broad grey hands fondled the cheeks of Julian’s arse in firm strokes, pressing the young doctor even closer. Julian moaned deeply into Elim’s mouth, letting his tongue parry against the tailor’s, relishing the passionate growls Elim was making reverberate in his mouth.</p><p>Garak was hungry for his Julian, he longed to hear those addictive and delicious moans of his and so he led Julian down on the bed, ready to make love to his dear Doctor. Julian lay his head down on the soft pillow, looking at his beloved Elim with so much love and desire in his eyes.</p><p>The Cardassian planted himself on top of Julian and began to nibble on the right side of his lovely, graceful neck, inhaling the delectable scent of his lover. The heady taste of Julian’s skin was incredible, it heightened his hunger as he put a little more pressure into his bites. One grey hand was fondling Julian’s silky chest, while the other was massaging a hip. Their erections rutted up against one another and all these sensations Julian was feeling were making his desperate moans increase in volume. The hand on his chest soon settled to stimulate a nipple.</p><p>“Elim! Oh Elim! Yes! Oh god!!” Julian cried out in his passion, as Elim began working his right nipple with a thumb and a forefinger.</p><p>Julian’s own hands were stroking the sturdy, solid back of his lover, his long fingers splaying outwardly as he caressed the scales and ridges of his lover’s backside.</p><p>Garak felt the steady rise and fall of Julian’s chest below him and could feel his heartbeat resonate with his own. He took a moment to look into his lover’s visage and what he saw made his prUt throb.</p><p>Julian’s jaw was slack and his lush mouth was open as the moans were unleashed. Those beautiful eyes of his were darkened in the haze of lust. Knowing he was the cause of this bewitching sight, increased Elim’s own arousal.</p><p>“You look so beautiful, my sweet. If only you could see yourself at this moment.” Garak growled in desire.</p><p>All Julian could do was moan helplessly and a sinful smile crossed the older man’s lips.</p><p>Elim lowered his head down towards Julian’s chest, ready to take the neglected nipple in his mouth.</p><p>Julian’s moans rose another octave as he felt that delightfully wicked tongue lather the chocolate colored nub and sharp teeth nibble on it, all while still working the other nipple with his fingertips and pinching it occasionally. Garak was careful on how much pressure to use, he could never hurt Julian, it would devastate the Cardassian if he did so, even in the heat of the moment.</p><p>“I want you so much, my Julian.” Elim breathlessly spoke, desire in his spellbinding voice. </p><p>“You already have me, my darling Elim. I’m yours always.” Julian responded in his husky accented voice, spreading his legs.</p><p>“And I’m yours for always, darling.” Elim then reached for the lubricant on the bedside table.</p><p>Garak uncapped the tube of lubricant and spread a generous amount on the index and middle fingers of his right hand. He let the scented gel warm up nicely before making his way down towards the cleft of Julian’s arse.</p><p>“Ready, my dear?” Elim asked as his index finger was poised at the rim of Julian’s entrance.</p><p>Julian nodded in affirmation and with that, Garak inserted his lubricated finger inside of his precious doctor. The younger man let out a wail as Elim penetrated him with his finger. Ever so slowly, Elim let his finger plunge within the tight inner walls of Julian’s entrance, loving the pretty moans coming out of Julian. As his index finger was fully deep inside of Julian, he began working the anal walls in lubricating it with the slick substance. Julian felt a tingly sensation from the lubricant and sighed intensely as Elim was stretching his entrance.</p><p>“Feels so good, Elim…oh, yes.”</p><p>Julian let out a whimper as his erection throbbed and he made a move to grasp it.</p><p>“Not yet, my dear Julian. Now let’s add the second finger, shall we?” Garak could sense what Julian wanted to do and heard the young doctor’s plaintive moan.</p><p>The tailor then inserted his middle finger into Julian’s entrance, stretching and pumping the tight inner walls more, this time pressing the tips of his fingers up against his lover’s prostate, making Julian buck his hips in desperate need and his cries and moans rise in pitch. Elim watched every reaction he got out of Julian and felt his own sex pulse with the need to bury himself inside of his enchanting lover. Julian in the haze of his passion could see the predatory gaze of the Cardassian, that intense hunger in his piercing eyes and fiendish grin.</p><p>“I adore those arousing sounds you make when I rub your prostate like this, my sweet.” Elim hissed in his desire.</p><p>All Julian could do was groan, sigh, and buck his hips wantonly as Garak continued to thrust his fingers hard and deep inside him, stretching and scissoring his entrance.</p><p>“I’m all hard, wet, and aching for you, my love. Are you ready for me to fuck you now, dearest?” Elim inquired as he took out his fingers from Julian’s entrance, as he was now thoroughly stretched.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck me with all your burning passion!</i>
</p><p>“Yes!” Julian panted, his body aching for the Cardassian’s silky and textured sex inside him.</p><p>With that, Garak hitched Julian’s long legs over his shoulders and then placed his hands on both of the younger man’s arse cheeks, pulling them apart. Aiming his large and thick prUt towards his Julian’s entrance, he pressed forward. Both men let out a groan of heated pleasure as the doctor felt the hard, wet length of Elim’s sex penetrate him and the tailor feeling his Julian’s inner walls constrict around his prUt as he went in deeper inside his lover.</p><p>“Feels so good, my darling…oh yes.” Julian panted heavily.</p><p>When he was fully seated within Julian and could feel the rim of Julian’s entrance on his irllun, he leaned forward and Julian latched onto Garak, putting his hands on his shoulders. He gave Julian a heated and hungry kiss, relishing those passionate moans of his dear Doctor resonate in his mouth and the younger man’s lovely hands firmly stroking his swollen, dark neck ridges.</p><p>Elim parted from the kiss and began to thrust deep inside of his Julian’s body, fucking him hard and fast, lusty growls reverberating in his throat in his desire for his lover. He kept up a steady rhythm that brought out the most pleasure from his lover, pushing in and out, ramming Julian’s tight arse with such intense fervor. Julian was once again crying out that mantra Elim found intoxicating, the concerto of Julian’s passion was music to the Cardassian’s ears.</p><p>Accompanying that were the slick sounds of Elim and Julian’s bodies smashing against one another.</p><p>Julian’s aching rosy red sex was leaking pre-come and bouncing obscenely as Garak was fucking him. </p><p>“My sexy, sensual Julian…your enthralling sounds of passion are so exhilarating, you feel so good.” Garak panted harshly.</p><p>“Elim!!! Oh yes, oh yes!! More!! I need more!!! Ahhh…fuck yes!!!” Julian cried out as he thrashed underneath Elim, bucking his hips harder, bouncing his arse up against Garak.</p><p>Garak’s mane of raven hair was coming loose from his well-styled coif as he increased the velocity of his thrusts, hitting the younger man’s prostate and making his pretty Julian’s passionate noises go up another notch. Elim was quite impressed that Julian kept his eyes open for the entirety of their session of heated sex with one another. The Cardassian thrilled at the nuances of his Human’s visage as he fucked him; with his jaw slack, that lovely mouth open letting loose those high-pitched moans, the errant strands of his sweat drenched hair sticking his forehead, and oh those dark, clouded over eyes that peered deeply into his own.</p><p>The scorching lust both men were feeling was coming close to fever pitch and the Human began to feel that familiar white heat build in his groin and his need to come was coming on strong. Elim could sense it, knowing that the heightened pitch of his lover’s cries came to a certain point when he was close to orgasm and felt the intensity of Julian’s pulse. </p><p>The young doctor himself could feel the strong heart rate of the tailor above him.</p><p>Garak took one of Julian’s hands in his own and led it down to the younger man’s throbbing, leaking rosy red cock.</p><p>“You can come whenever you want to, my love.” Elim lovingly whispered.</p><p>With that, Julian grasped onto his cock hard and started stroking his sex in his need to come. It took only a few strokes until he let out a scream as he orgasmed, his semen bursting forth from his cock coating both himself and Elim.</p><p>The incredible sensations of sight, smell, taste, and touch came at Garak like a powerful aphrodisiac and he too felt that familiar white heat build-up in his own groin. He delivered a few more hard, commanding thrusts up against Julian’s prostate and grinding his irllun up against the rim of Julian’s arse. Elim then latched his mouth down on his beloved Human’s unmarked neck and bit down, careful not to break the delicate skin of his beautiful golden-skinned lover.</p><p>Garak finally unleashed a growl reverberating from his throat as he came hard inside of his treasured Julian and the younger man let out another heated moan as Garak’s essence came into him, and he took every ounce of the Cardassian’s thick semen in his body.</p><p>When the storm of impassioned lust passed and Garak finished ejaculating, he pulled out of Julian’s slick entrance, collapsing next to his lover, trying to bring himself back to a sense of composure. He took a hand and slicked back the messy strands of his hair away from his face.</p><p>Julian lay supine, relishing in the afterglow, collecting himself after one of the best orgasms he ever had. Hell, Elim was responsible for every incredible orgasm he experienced in his life. He also took a hand to his head and arranged his sweat-drenched hair away from his face. After a few moments, he felt his heart rate return to normal and turned his head towards Elim with a very satiated grin on his face.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, my dear Julian. I hope you’re pleased with your gift this year.” Garak spoke up, his voice returned to its’ affable tone.</p><p>“Thank you Elim, I appreciate everything you did greatly. Yes, I truly am. Being able to spend a wonderful evening with you means so much to me. With everything you did; my new suit, this serene holosuite program you created, the greatest gift of all is being with you my sweet love. You bring me so much happiness with your incredible kindness and generosity, and I promise to always give you everything of me in return. I love you so much, my darling Elim Garak.” Julian lovingly spoke, putting his arms around his love in a warm and tender embrace, tears coming down his cheeks.</p><p>Elim’s own heart clenched at the rush of emotions he felt. Being loved so fully by his beloved Human who was embracing him filled him with such overwhelming feelings. He had longed for true happiness all his life, for everlasting companionship, and genuine love. His destiny had always been intertwined with Julian. Now, after so many years that he’s known his sweet doctor, and sensing the tremendous amount of love and affection his Julian felt for him made Garak smile and the tears that had threatened to fall, came down his cheeks.</p><p>“I love you eternally, Julian Subatoi Bashir, my dear Doctor.” Elim then returned Julian’s embrace and the two lovers held onto one another, letting their feelings flow through them. </p><p>Julian soothed his Elim with gentle caresses to his head and back, kissing his chufa lovingly. Elim held his lover’s slender waist and let himself bask in the warmth of his sweet Julian’s tender affections.</p><p>“I love you my dearest Elim, with all my heart. My beloved Chosen.” Julian spoke with gentle sincerity in his voice.</p><p>“My sweetest, most precious treasure; the incredible depths of your love is a beautiful gift I’ll always cherish, Julian my Chosen.”</p><p>The two men laid there in each other’s warm embrace, Julian whispering loving endearments to his Elim that the Cardassian felt a calm serenity within his heart. The younger man then favored his lover with sweet butterfly kisses on both cheeks, followed by a tender kiss on the lips.</p><p>“My beloved Julian, I’m so blessed and thankful to have you in my life.” Elim said with a smile, taking one of his hands, grasping Julian’s, and interlacing their fingers together.</p><p>“I’m always going to give you the happiness and love you deserve, my nurturing Elim.” With that, Julian gave the tailor another loving kiss.</p><p>The lovers laid that way until the chill got to them and they decided to get under the sheets of the comfortable bed and laid their heads down on the plush pillows. Julian cuddled close to Garak and the Cardassian placed his arms protectively around the Human.</p><p>“How long do we have here in the Holosuite?” Julian asked.</p><p>“I arranged things with Quark to allow us to stay until 0730. By the way, Jadzia and Major Kira contributed for the Holosuite fees as part of their birthday gift to you.”</p><p>“That was kind and considerate of them.” Julian spoke warmly. </p><p>Julian made a personal mental note to thank Jadzia and Kira in the morning.</p><p>“Well, shall we get a good night’s rest, dearest?” Elim smiled in that enthralling way that reminded Julian of one of the many reasons he fell in love with Garak in the first place.</p><p>Julian nodded his head and then yawned, his eyes becoming drowsy.</p><p>“Let’s get some sleep then.” Garak then gave Julian a soft kiss on his sweet lips. “Computer, lights off, set alarm for 0530.” Garak commanded.</p><p>The computer gave its simplistic affirmation and turned off the lights.</p><p>“Good night, love.” Julian said as he fell asleep in Garak’s loving embrace.</p><p>“Good night, my dear.” Garak then kissed the younger man’s forehead before settling in for bed in the arms of his beloved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei">Syaunei</a> (my wonderful beta) and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix">Pixiesnix</a>, for their great friendship and support. </p><p>The term of endearment "Chosen" that appears near the end I was inspired to use from Syaunei's brilliant masterpiece, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360025/chapters/50878033">Under the Blind Moon</a>. I think it's a beautiful expression of affection.</p><p>My first Garashir fanfiction that I’ve written and I chose to start out with an established relationship story. Eventually I’ll write out a first-time fic that will tie-in to this story. This is set in the later seasons’ timeframe. I wanted to give Garak and Julian a moment of respite, have an enjoyable and pleasurable evening date together, write a feel-good Garashir fic with fluffy romance and smut, and give my own take of Garak and Julian in a romantic relationship with each other on the station.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479?view_adult=true">Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology</a> courtesy of tinsnip.</p><p>Title inspired by the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYnpisHe0X0">song</a> of the band, A Flock of Seagulls. </p><p>A <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRqfpx1Ils0">Garashir fanvid</a> using a shortened version of the same song, also served as inspiration for me to write this fanfic. </p><p>The music Elim and Julian slow dance to is Mozart’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vAG-_H4mCE">Concerto For Flute, Harp, And Orchestra In C, K.299 II - Andantino</a>. </p><p>I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe as always.</p><p>Many thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>